


Things You Said With No Space Between Us

by div2994



Series: Things You Said... [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Declarations Of Love, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Unrequited Love, pain so much pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div2994/pseuds/div2994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their duel on Mustafar is interrupted as angsty confessions of love are abound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said With No Space Between Us

Anakin let her go and Padme dropped to the ground. All the anger, the frustration, the lust for power, it was like a black storm raging where Obi Wan had once seen clear skies.

“What have you done?” Obi Wan knelt over her, feeling for a pulse; it was there but he needed to get her off Mustafar now.

“You turned her against me!” Anakin growled, prowling the landing bay and glaring down at Obi Wan with those terrible yellow eyes.

“Your lust for power have already done that.” His tone was one of finality, his fingers ready to reach for his lightsaber.

“Don’t make me kill you.” How could this be the boy he trained- the boy he loved?

“I will do what I must.” Please don’t make me do this, he pleaded, feeling for their force connection in vain.

“You will try.” A flash of blue against the dark skies told him all he needed to know.

The battle raged between them as two well-matched opponents battled for the Republic. Sprays of lava scorched their skin as they danced through the hot metal of the base.

One wrong move was all it took for Anakin to gain an upper hand, as he pressed Obi Wan into a control panel, holding his neck with all the Force he could muster.

“Please… please Anakin.” He choked, as his body pressed against his and he could feel Anakin’s breath on his face.

“Please what? I know how you feel about me, Obi Wan, don’t try to deny it.”

Even in the heat of Mustafar, a cold chill ran down his back. He began to shake his head, still gasping for air.

“I always knew, how could I not? But you kept to the code, never did anything about it. Coward!” He was truly angry now, all the pain and fear he’d ever felt pouring out, the darkness he’d kept hidden bursting free.

He pressed himself against Obi Wan until there was no space between them, relishing the control he now had over his former master.

He put his lips to Obi Wan’s ear, the other man struggling to break free.

“I’d have loved you.” His words were like an icy dagger to the heart.

Obi Wan went slack under his grip, stricken by the knowledge Anakin could have been his, that he’d laboured under a misapprehension for years. Anakin let him go a little, still pressed close with his forehead against Obi Wan’s. How could he have known? Could he have saved him?

He took the opportunity to push Anakin off, striking with full force as he tumbled to the ground, lightsabers clashing at the last second. Obi Wan stood over him, his old padawan, fighting the urge to take his hand, pull him up and brush him off, as if this were only a training exercise.

“Do it!” Anakin spat, glaring up at him. “Or are you still a coward?”

With that split second advantage lost, Anakin outmaneuvered him.

They made it out onto the river, lava burning their soles. When Obi Wan made it onto the bank, he was still sure he could talk him down.

“I have the high ground!” He shouted, not believing Anakin would try the jump. “Don’t try it!”

A swing of his saber later and Anakin was lying prone on the bank, coarse black sand burning his skin, his limbs lying several feet away.

“You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you-” His voice cracked as his confession rolled over them in waves. If only love were enough to save either of you, he thought.

As he walked away, he heard a distorted, pain-filled “I hate you!”

I know, he thought, I feel the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the response to a prompt on Tumblr, hence why it's kinda short. I was actually going to do something cute but then this happened. Thank you for reading, it's much appreciated :) Comments are always welcomed, or hit me up on Tumblr at pandeadpool :D


End file.
